User talk:Addict Girl 411
Welcome Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Daisy56 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 02:54, April 24, 2010 RE:YAY!! YYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Alice the Lone Warrior Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it.... 02:59, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Right? "I like to keep moving forward."(Phineas Flynn) --Alice the Lone Warrior Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it.... 03:02, April 24, 2010 (UTC) drawings hey i drawed marissa on paint and i put it on her page have a look if u want and tell me what i cud change or improve thnx Xxmissamyxx 14:12, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Xxmissamyxx ChalkZone I used to really love this show!!! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! XD --Daisy Daisy Gyrurururururururu...... 23:01, April 25, 2010 (UTC) drawings again i drawed joanie have a loook if yu want thnx bye Xxmissamyxx 20:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC)Xxmissamyxx Your Avatar a.k.a. Your Icon Okay, do you remember how you chose that picture for an avatar?? --'Pastel Pink 'Hechos y Tonterias...... 15:20, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Well, I haven't really had any problems with my avatar before, so I really don't know what to do. You can always ask one of the admins. --'Pastel Pink 'Hechos y Tonterias...... Stories I remember you asking me if you could use my character, Daisy Hernandez, in your sequel to The Gem of Life, and I'll let you. Oh yeah, and here's your first question to your Secret Knower Q&A: How did you guys meet each other?? Thanks, --'Pastel Pink 'Hechos y Tonterias...... 01:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Re: Re: Historias Gracias, te lo agradesco mucho. Creo en verdad que tu historia va ser lo maximo!!! --'Pastel Pink 'Hechos y Tonterias...... 01:40, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Los Juegos de la Hambre En verdad, ya he leido los dos primeros libros en la triologia, Los Juegos del Hambre y Prendiendo Fuego, y son tan increibles!!!! Deberias leerlos. A si, no mas para ayudarte, aqui estan los libros en la serie Maximum Ride en orden: El Experimento Angel (The Angel Experiment), No Hay Escuela--Para Siempre (School's Out--Forever), Salvando el Mundo y Otros Deportes Extremos (Saving the World and Other Extreme Sprots), El Aviso Final (The Final Warning), MAX, y FANG. Creo que el libro septimo saldra muy pronto.. --'Pastel Pink 'Hechos y Tonterias...... 01:59, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Your pic CCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!! --'The Jelly 'Waiting for the Peanut Butter..... 19:27, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Well.. Oops never mind! Sorry! WOW I am SO sorry! American Che left me a message about it and I left the reply on your page instead! I am SO SO SO SO sorry! (Thanks for letting me know!) Team Doofenshmirtz 20:35, June 12, 2010 (UTC) New Addiction(s) For the past few days, I've been hanging out with my friends and my Internet connection's been crappy. And during that period of time, I've gotten two new addictions(!): Toy Story, and the Back to the Future seires! I just wanted to share this with you!! ;D --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 23:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh coolz!! I think you are rubbing your addiction-ness on me lol! :D --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 23:15, June 14, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Have you ever seen the Back to the Future triology?? Oh.......and yes, I'm addicted to three right now: The Powerpuff Girls Z theme song from the first episode, The Alice song, and Rosa Pastel by Belanova. --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 23:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Wow......that's a lot of songs........have you been watching The Little Mermaid and Hercules?? --'Tally Youngblood 'Ugly, Pretty, and Special... 23:32, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh okay................I love the Back to the Future movies!!! Michael J. Fox rules! --'Tally Youngblood 'Ugly, Pretty, and Special... 23:37, June 14, 2010 (UTC) IRC Every user MUST come into the IRC in an effort to make blogs less-used. If you don't come in sometime in the next week, you will be blocked. You don't want to talk with fellow Phinatics? You've been asked time and time again. Any users that say they don't like it have never been in and are afraid of change. Come in or face the consequences of your actions. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 04:24, July 1, 2010 (UTC) IRC Yes, well, why couldn't you do it? What did it say? Tell me exactly why, spare no details. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 02:03, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I haven't gone there. I think. I'm not really sure, I visit a lot of wikis, so, yaeh... Little Bo Peep '{I miss you Woody...} 01:41, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Danville Times Issue 5 Danville Times Issue 5 Issue 6 Your Abbreviation I was reading your userpage and... I started thinking... "Why is her abbreviation AG6 if there's no 6 in her name?" so I decided to just ask why. *inhales* Why? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:54, September 11, 2010 (UTC) : Ohhhhh!!!! Now I get it!!! Wow, I'm stupid :P Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 19:59, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Issue 9 Thankz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]There are secrets on a leaf, in the water, in the air... 21:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Issue 10 Well, ok :) You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 22:02, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Issue 11 Tell your sister it's a cool pic :) thankz! and why would i be mad at you? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 22:22, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Oh, but it's okayz :) are you writing it on FanFiction.net? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 03:46, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool! I'm DaRandomzChick on there ^^ [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]A stair to the skkkyyyyy!! 02:02, November 28, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 Last Issue